Love's Tale
by writing obsession23
Summary: The story of Teddy Lupin and the ones he loves


I bustled around the house cleaning the best I could,being nine months pregnant wasn't fun at had gone into the shop earlier this mourning so he could return sooner.I smiled as I waved my wand to clean the spilled potion off the floor of his door bell rang.I took the stairs one at a time.I saw an emerald green eye and jet black hair through my stain glass front door.

"Aloahumora."I said with a flick of my walked in carrying a lime greed haired Teddy.

"Thanks Ange,Ginny said you're a life saver."said Harry kissing her on the cheek.

"No problem,"I replied.

"Aunt Angie!"said Teddy attempting to hug me."Are the babies here yet?"he asked excitedly.

I beamed at him.

"Not yet Teddy."I told him.

"You be good now.I'll be back at three to get you."said Harry ruffling Teddy's bid me another thanks and disapperated.I handed Teddy a cookie and went to the living room to rest.

"Aunt Angie when will the babies get here?"asked Teddy climbing to sit next to me.

"They should be here on thursday."I told him.

"What will their names be?"asked Teddy.

"Perseus Orion Weasley and Theseus Fredrick Weasley."I replied.I had gone a little crazy with names after finding out George was actually related to the Black's,I just hadn't really told him my name choices yet.

"Oh,What will they look like?"he asked.I my raven black hair,brown eyes and chocolate toned skin,and George's ginger locks,freckles,blue eyes and fair skin I didn't know exactly what to expect.

"It's a surprise."I told him.

Through out the Day Teddy and I played games,made cookies,colored pictures and watered the plants.I had just put the tray of cookies on the counter when I felt a sharp pain in my back.I yelped and grabbed the toddled into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"he asked running to try and help me.I felt another sharp pain.

"Erm,Teddy, can you write yet."I asked.I know it was a stupid question,but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Yeah!"said Teddy.

"Can you tell George to go to the hospital?"I scrambled returned with a piece of parchment and a pack of crayons.I sighed and tried to stay scribbled on the parchment picking up color after color.

"Here owl!"said Teddy waving the parchment to my owl, took the parchment and flew out the window.

"Teddy,I need you to come hold my hand."I said standing up did as he was told and I apperated us to St. Mungo' medi witch at the desk asked for my names and they brought me a wheel chair.

"Teddy,can you stand here and bring George to room 508 when he gets here?"I asked nodded and they wheeled me to the birthing room.

When I was fully dilated they began instructing me to the second push,extreme pain rust into the chamber.

"Sorry love,Ron didn't give me the letter in time."he said kissing my forehead.

"The baby is crowning."said the two more pushes a pink and screamy baby entered the medi witch took the bundle and wrapped it into a blue blanket.

"Okay Mrs. Weasley,I need you to start pushing again."said the healer.I did enough another pink and screamy baby came forth,except this time the medi witch wrapped it in a pink gaped in healer handed us the two bundles.

"A heathy boy and girl,ten minutes apart."said the healer.

The girl had George blue eyes,and to my surprise they were only a slight brownish tan ,with bright red boy had my eye color.

"He looks like you."I said to smiled.

"No,he looks like Fred."he said beaming.

"Fred Giedon Weasley the second."I nodded.

"What about her?"said George rocking his daughter.

"Roxanne Molly Weasley."he said.

"Why Roxanne?"I asked.

"It just fits."he said suddenly toddled in.

"I sent letters to everybody!"he said .Suddenly Teddy stepped back quietly.

"Come on Teddy,you're fine."I told him. he stepped forward cautiously.

George bent down to give Teddy a view of opened her eyes and looked at smiled.

"What's his name?"he asked.

"Her name is Roxanne."said George.

"Oh,what about her?"asked Teddy pointing to my arms where Fred was.

"His name is Fred."I told him.

"They'er so quiet."said Teddy.

Two years later.

Percy was dashing through the garden to the suddenly grabbed the glass of water from my hands and began the door way stood Teddy and Fred grinning from ear to ear.

"What happened?"asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We put hot sauce in uncle Percy's soup."said Teddy.

"I helped!"said Fred clapping.

I rolled my Fred is more like his father,his uncle too I looks a lot like George,but has more of my loving quietness somewhat,and his traits here and there.

George came into the kitchen was holding a small blue tube.

"Look Gran!"said Roxy running to took it and smiled.

"What is it sweetie?"she asked.

"Papa had it in his gar,…grara."she said trying to form the words.

"Garage."helped George.

"What is it?" she asked.

Roxy then unrolled a spongy mat.

"A sleepy mat!" she said cheer ful.

Teddy walked over to investigate.

"It's too thin to sleep on Roxy."he said. Roxy's shoulders slumped and she sighed. Teddy then took it from her and folded it in half to a square.

"Here,you can sit on it."he told her smiling. Roxy smiled.

"Love Teddy." she said hugging him.

"Love you too."

Twenty years later.

I squirmed in my seat. Sitting by myself was awkward,especially by myself. Fred had just brought Lucy don't the Aisle and George had just appeared at the back of the she baby looked so beautiful. More than words could say. Teddy was at the altar struggling to keep his hair lavender for the sake of looked so nervous! George kissed Roxy's hand and she placed hers in Teddy's. The vows were said,the kiss kissed. I knew in my heart my baby was taken care of.

Now,…..we have to get rid of Freddie


End file.
